Pieces Of Me
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Pleasure, or pain? Sasuke loves both. How’s Naruto supposed to react when he finds his longtime best friend and boyfriend’s a cutter? Narusasu AU lemon


**A/N: **Just an excuse to write a lemon XDD **Edit: **Thank you and sorry to the annoymous reviewer (Qwerty) for the review letting me know that I accidentally replaced the chapter for this story with the chapter of another story. Not completely sure how that happened. Needless to say, your review confused me so badly that I logged in just to find out what you were talking about. Indeed, that was a harry potter story, and not a sasunaru story. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Sasuke-White button down, black skinny jeans.

Naruto-Black t-shirt, orange skinny jeans.

**Pieces Of Me**

**By Midnight Mourner**

"Ngh…" I moaned, a shiver racing down my spine. His lip's were at my ear, kissing the shell tenderly, the tip of his tongue teasing the inside, taking the lobe into his mouth, sucking and nipping. My eyes were closed, rolling back in my head at the simple pleasure of his lips on my ear. My body was reacting in way's I'd never experienced before, never having been this close to anyone before. The sensation's I was feeling now were nothing like the one's I felt on a daily basis back in our last year of high school. We'd never been truly alone, parents, teachers, friends, and students able to walk in on us at any second. Besides, I'd always been so afraid of being this close to him…afraid I'd scare him off as soon as he saw what I hid from everyone.

"Naru…" I groaned, hips bucking, shiver's continuously racing down my spine at the feel of his hot breathe on my skin, his laving tongue at my ear. It wasn't as if we hadn't involved ourselves in some serious make out and groping session's, but this was different. This was my first time, and this was the most sensual he'd ever been. This would be the turning point of our relationship. I couldn't continue to hide a part of me from him, especially a condition of mine that he'd always been there for, though I'd been able to hide it from him from a young age. He'd never seen the scars, not even when I finally stopped adding more.

"Hah…hah…" His lips were trailing down the column of my throat, sending heat down to my groin, my face flushed from the heat and passion of the moment. I could feel his smile on my skin as he marked me as his own. Finally his very own. We were finally truly alone. I was finally ready. We were living together, and our classes didn't start for another week. We had time. I had time to find another place if he couldn't accept me. If he couldn't accept the part of me I'd hidden. I gasped aloud when his mouth found my jugular, sucking ruthlessly. His lips trailed upwards, kissing and nipping at my chin. My finger's were woven into his hair, and we hadn't even made it passed the closed doorframe yet.

I dragged his face up to my lip's, needing to kiss him, needing the feel of his lips on mine. My eyes opened lightly to stare into half lidded cerulean ones. I sighed into the kiss, pushing up off the doorframe and trying to lead him to the closest bedroom, probably mine. He pulled away from our kiss, grinning at me and taking my hand, yanking me forward. I could feel the flush on my face, everywhere he'd touched me felt on fire. He pulled me through the doorway, pushing me onto the bed. His grinning lips were back on the column of my throat, and I moaned helplessly at the heady feeling.

"Sasuke…" He murmured against the skin of my throat, lips still trailing down, meeting resistance at the collar of my shirt. "I think it's about time some clothes started disappearing…" I groaned when his warm hand's slid under my shirt, kneading patches of skin. Unthinkingly, I gripped his scarred cheek's and raised his lip's to mine once more, slipping my tongue in his mouth. He pulled away, grinning at me and wiping away stray strands of hair in my face. His hand's found the hem of my shirt, and he started to undo the button's, lips kissing at the unearthed flesh. I stopped him, sifting through the haze in my mind, and sat up.

"What's wrong?" He was instantly anxious, not wanting to go against my will or anything. He was always so attentive, it made me smile, but my smile wilted away. My lip's fell on his and I dragged his shirt up before he could get mine off. I wanted to at least see his beautiful bare chest one more time if this didn't end well. I placed a sucking kiss to his nipple, laughing when he shivered. I trailed kisses up his chest, biting and marking him right above his collarbone, then continued up to his chin, till I reached his lips. I pulled away, staring into his beautiful cerulean eyes. He cocked his head, flesh heated under my palms.

"There's…something I have to show you…" Naruto's eyes furrowed as I finished unbuttoning my shirt for him. I didn't move it out of the way, it still covered my pale skin. He'd never seen my chest before, I'd made sure that no one had. It was hideous, or at least I thought so. I hesitated, taking a mental snap shot of Naruto, never wanting to forget him if I did lose him tonight.

"It's okay, just show me." He whispered, smiling. He took my face in his palm's and kissed me sweetly, passionately. His hand's dropped to mine, moving them and my shirt, exposing my marred chest. I knew the scars were faded, and would fade away completely soon, but it was still hideous. I held his face to mine, not letting him pull away when he tried to. His eyes opened at the urgency of my kiss. I crushed him to me, opening my own eyes two, staring into the deep cerulean that was only him. I sighed into the kiss, folding my arm's across my chest. He stared down at what I hid once more.

"I love you so much Naruto…" I whispered, never having made myself quite this vulnerable before. I unfolded my arm's, showing him the truth of my life. The extant of my pain. He gasped, his mouth falling open in an o. His finger's came up to hesitate before my ruined chest. I wished this could have been put off until the scars were gone. The look on his face scared me.

His hand's pushed me down, and he crawled back on top of me. His cerulean orbs shined with a new kind of need, a passion to do something. His lips crushed mine, and I wondered why my avalanche wasn't coming fast enough. One of his jean clad legs was in between mine, pressing against my erection, the other on the out side. I moaned when his knee pushed closer against my groin.

"Never…again…Sauske…" He groaned into the fierce kiss, teeth clacking, tongues battling.

"I'll…show you…pleasure…" He mumbled against my skin as his lips trailed heatedly down my body, probably recalling the word's of one of our teacher's who'd tried to explain to us why people cut. My white button down shirt was off my shoulder's, and he bit down on the skin there. I gasped, one of his hand's kneading my erection. His lips met my marred chest, and I shivered at the warm touch there, where I remembered the burn. He kissed each scar, licking the length of it and making me shiver. I hissed when he bit too hard on one of them. An old burn ran up my skin, and I shivered in pleasure from both heat's that coursed through my body.

His hand's gripped my pant's zipper. I groaned at how close he was to my length. His lips met mine again, and I forced my eyes open, to stare into the almost violet hued cerulean his eyes had seemed to become. He yanked down my skinny jean's, pulling and yanking them off my leg's. Their was a fierce determination in his eyes as I moaned and gasped. My eyes rolled back in my head at the two feeling's coursing through my body. The mere remembrance of the sharp pain of the sharp pieces I'd cut with…the pure lust and need I felt at Naruto's heated touches. He growled into my mouth, and I thought I felt a tear hit my shoulder.

My hand's moved from gripping his back in pleasure at the excruciating feel of him kissing and biting me, attacking the scars he must hate to see on me, and moved to his orange jeans. My hand's slid down the back, coddling his ass and moving around to attack his prominent erection. He moaned when my finger's brushed it, once more licking my wound's, as if he could somehow make them go away. I could feel more and more tears hitting my body.

My finger's deftly undid his pant's button and zipper, having pulled out of his boxer's to further my reach, and pulled them down, sitting up with him in my lap. My boxers were barely hiding the course black hair underneath, and Naruto's finger's were trailing slowly downward, his lips moving back to mine. He couldn't seem to stop kissing my lips tonight, though I hadn't expected that on the night we finally had sex. I could understand his reasoning. His pant's miraculously found their way off him, along with my boxers, and his finger's dipped into a place never touched before. I gasped a little, unused to the feel.

"Sasuke…why?" He mumbled against my lips, a finger dipping in and out. His eyes were leaking tear's, but he wouldn't open them. I stared at the lid's, reaching one hand up to wipe a tear away. A loud moan escaped my lips before I could answer when a second finger entered and somehow managed to hit a spot never touched before. I didn't even feel the pain I'd thought I'd feel when being prepared. My eyes slipped closed, and I rocked forward, my forehead hitting his. He groaned when my hand reached down to grab his shaft, playing with the slit through his boxers. His lips descended on mine harshly.

"Why!?" He growled, biting my lip, sucking on it to dilute the pain. I was having trouble keeping my mind alert enough to understand his word's, and didn't think it possible I could answer him. I squirmed a little when a third finger was added, rather harshly, and let a few tears slip from my eyes. My mind suddenly cleared, and I pulled away from the heated kiss, realizing just how hard I was breathing. Naruto suddenly moved off of me, and I found myself on my back once more, Naruto looming over me. My boxers slid off my leg's completely, and I didn't feel embarrassed as I'd thought I would. His lips crushed mine, his arm's bringing my legs up onto his shoulder's.

His hand's found mine, gripping them tightly, after he yanked his boxer's down, and he pushed in. I screamed, tear's slipping down my face. My back throbbed, and it felt a lot like when I cut. I suddenly felt relieved, and wished he would move and make the pain scream through me again. His finger's loosened their hold as he moaned, a half sob coming from his throat. "Why…?" And I finally realized it was a rhetorical question. He knew why I did it, he didn't need an answer. He was asking himself why he hadn't noticed…

And then he started moving, finger's clenching on mine. His movements were slow and deliberate, and though I knew it was hard for him and I knew he didn't want to hear me screaming in pain anymore, but I did. My eyes rolled back in a sick pleasure and I heard him growl, shifting his position and striking a different spot in my body. I moaned loudly at the feeling of ecstasy that ran through me, and opened my eyes. Looming over me were tear filled blue eyes that I loved so much.

"I…love you so much…" I groaned as his movements sped up. He laughed bitterly, kissing me hard and trying to keep his orgasm from coming two early. "I know you do…" He whispered into the kiss, pushing in harder and deeper with every thrust. Finally, I cried out, a scream of rapture, seeing white spots in front of my eyes. From above, I heard Naruto's cry of ecstasy and smiled when he slumped down on me. His breathing hitched as he tried to say something, and I stroked his back. We had all the time we needed, he didn't have to speak just yet. When he caught his breathe, his lips were next to my ear and he begin speaking.

"Thank you…for showing me…I know it was hard for you…" He whispered, voice soft. "But if I ever hear of you doing that again-" He hissed, stabbing a scar on my chest, "I will personally kill you." And then he kissed me, tears landing on my cheeks. "I just can't believe I never noticed…that I never guessed…"

"I didn't want you to…that's why…But now…all the pieces of me are yours…" He laughed, mood mostly brightened.

"Are you sure about that Sasuke? There's nothing else your hiding?"

"Pretty sure…" I smiled and kissed his nose, happy that I'd finally given him all the pieces of my broken heart. Now we could truly be one, and if I ever felt the need to cut again, I could always ask him to be rough (1).

-Owari-

**A/N:** So? Turned out pretty dramatic for a lemon excuse XDD Hope you guy's enjoyed it, watching Sasuke being a squirming uke. Yes, for those of you who didn't figure it out, Naruto's NOT a first timer. Sasuke's the uke virgin in this one yay! Constructive criticism, as always, is welcomed with open arm's. Flames will just be made fun of; I quite enjoy pointing out all the errors and points that make no sense :)

(1): A joke between friends who've felt the pain. For us, it's goes beyond stereotypical jokes.

Summary: Pleasure, or pain? Sasuke loves both. How's Naruto supposed to react when he finds his longtime best friend and boyfriend's a cutter? Narusasu AU lemon


End file.
